Mission 6: Undeniable Assets
X-Wing Miniatures Mission #6: Undeniable Assets is a mission scenario that comes with the Lambda-class Shuttle Expansion Pack. Plot Summary Imperial Intelligence deployed a team of undercover agents on a convoy contracted to Xizor Transport Systems, hoping to uncover the Alliance's infrastructure. Rebel sympathizers in the convoy discovered the plot and disabled the convoy before it could return to Imperial space. The Empire's forces must cover the agents as they escape: any agents forced to flee without escort will surely fall into Rebel hands. Mission Setup Rebel: 100 Squad Points. Imperial: 120 Squad Points. The Rebel player places one disabled ship token into the play area. Then he places two more disabled ship tokens into the play area, each at Range 3 of the first disabled ship and not at Range 1 of each other. Disabled ships cannot be placed within Range 1 of any edge of the play area. Then he places four passengers (tracking tokens) on each disabled ship. Then the Rebel player places his ships anywhere within Range 1-2 of the upper-left and/or lower-right corners of the play area as depicted in the setup example. Then the Imperial player places his ships anywhere within Range 1-3 of the lower-left corner of the play area and/or within Range 1 of the upper-right corner of the play area as depicted in the setup example. Special Rules * Disabled Ships: Treat each disabled ship as an Imperial ship with an agility value of "3". Disabled ships cannot execute maneuvers, perform actions, or attack. They do not receive Damage cards and cannot be destroyed. * Rescue Action: Imperial ships may perform a RESCUE action when within Range 1 of a disabled ship. To perform a rescue action, the Imperial player takes as many passengers as desired from one disabled ship at Range 1 and assigns them to the ship performing the action. Then, for each passenger rescued during this action, the ship suffers damage equal to the speed of the maneuver it executed. For example, if a Lambda-class shuttle executes a 3-speed maneuver and rescues two passengers, it suffers six damage. The rescue action cannot be performed as a free action. * Capturing Passengers: When a disabled ship suffers from one or more critical damage from an attack, the Rebel player captures one passenger on that ship. Alternatively, if an Imperial ship is destroyed, the Rebel player captures all rescued passengers assigned to that ship. Captured passengers are placed next to the Rebel player's Ship cards. * Securing Passengers: If an Imperial ship with one or more passengers flees the play area off an Imperial edge, it is not destroyed. Instead, the Imperial ship SECURES all passengers on that ship, placing them next to his Ship cards. At the start of the End phase, that ship may be placed within Range 1 of either Imperial edge of the play area with all the Upgrade cards, shield tokens, and Damage cards it had when it fled. * Rebel Reinforcements: At the end of the End phase, the Rebel player may call for one reinforcement for each Rebel ship that was destroyed during that round. For each reinforcement, he takes the Ship card with the lowest squad point cost matching the destroyed ship's type and places it outside the play area. Then he places the matching ship within Range 1-2 of any corner chosen by the Imperial player. The Rebel player can use this ship as normal. Mission Objectives Rebel: Capture six passengers or destroy all Imperial ships (excluding disabled ships). Imperial: Secure five passengers. Category:Missions